


Dirty Talk

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted in 2016, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Phone Sex, Vague descriptions of phone sex, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: The first time Hikaru had asked Keito to talk dirty to him it had been a serious request.





	Dirty Talk

The first time Hikaru had asked Keito to talk dirty to him it had been a serious request. Their two conflicting schedules had kept them from seeing each other in over two weeks, and he was completely wound up. So he'd locked himself in his room and had given Keito a call. They'd never tried anything like it before, but Keito was usually pretty eager to explore new routes in their relationship, and besides, Hikaru figured, he couldn't be the only one that was feeling needy. This could be good, for the both of them. He'd thrown himself onto his bed, waiting for Keito to pick up. It had nearly rung out to voicemail, before he heard Keito's voice on the other end, greeting him, mildly confused.

"Hikaru?"

"Keito." Even just hearing Keito's voice had sent beads of warmth down Hikaru's spine, and he took a deep breath, sighing.

"Hika, is this an emergency? I...I've got filming. We're just taking a five minute break." Keito sounded apologetic, his deep voice gentle in Hikaru's ear.

"Are you alone?" Hikaru asked, trying to layer innuendo into his tone enough for Keito to understand the purpose of his call.

"Yeah, the rest of them are still on set, Hika, what's―"

"Talk dirty to me." Hikaru murmured, settling into his cushions. Keito let out a little squeak of surprise, and Hikaru could picture the wide eyed, embarrassed look he probably had on his face, his cheeks pink.

"Wh-what?"

"Talk dirty to me. I miss you. I need you." He sighed into the receiver. "Keito, it's been too long."

"I miss you too Hikaru, but...um..." Keito sounded flustered, falling silent for a moment, before saying "Okay...um." He took a deep breath, Hikaru could hear it through the phone, and just how uncomfortable Keito was became obvious, Hikaru sitting up, wondering if this hadn't been such a good idea after all. And then Keito said "I...I want you to grab my...fuck...my butt and...Hikaru I can't do this. _Oh my god." _The English exclamation at the end, paired with the awkward and forced wording made Hikaru laugh, the attempt sweet but simply _dreadful,_ all of his sexual tension gone.

"Keito that was terrible." His tone was light and teasing, but Keito snorted defensively, muttering

"I'm sorry." There was the sound of someone talking loudly from further away, and then Keito said "I've got to go."

"Mmk, bye." The call ended abruptly, and that seemed to be the end of the phone sex experiment. Keito seemed thoroughly embarrassed by the whole thing, and Hikaru rarely brought it up, only once or twice, when they were alone, and an opportunity for some teasing arose that he simply couldn't pass up. But as the months wore on he pretty much forgot about the incident. And so he was caught completely by surprise when he picked up a call from Keito during his lunch break one afternoon, to hear Keito murmur, his voice deep and breathy and dripping with sex

"Hikaru, I've been thinking about you all day." Hikaru nearly dropped his phone in shock, every nerve crackling with excitement and arousal, and a numb disbelief that this could even be happening.

"Keito what―"

"I want you to touch me." Keito murmured. "Do you want to touch me Hikaru? _Touch me all over."_ Hikaru scrambled to his feet, abandoning his lunch and frantically searching for somewhere to be alone.

"Hold on Keito, I―I'm not in a good place just―" His scrambled words were met with an exhale that trailed off into a moan. He cursed, eyes zipping around for anywhere to hide for a few minutes, his phone pressed hard to his ear. He eventually just escaped to a lesser known bathroom, and Keito must have heard him lock the stall door, because as soon as Hikaru was alone Keito said

"C'mon Hikaru, where would you touch me? Tell me." Hikaru could already feel his body reacting to Keito's words, and he leaned against the wall of the stall, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I'd start at your shoulders, and I'd run my hands down your chest, all the way to your hips." Keito let out a small grown of approval.

"What about your lips? What would you do with them? Do you want me to tell you what I'd want you to do with them?" Keito asked, and Hikaru nearly lost it right there, amazed, and he said

"Please." In the next few minutes Keito said some of the filthiest things Hikaru had ever heard in his life, the raw _desire_ in Keito's voice doing just as much for Hikaru as the words did. This was nothing like Hikaru's first attempt at dirty talk, this was hot and intense and he found himself coming apart at the seams, coming undone at the sound of Keito's voice in his ear, and it didn't take long before Hikaru was sent over the edge. It seemed to take Keito by surprise, and he fell silent, and the thought that he was _listening_ somehow made the whole thing even hotter. There was a moment of stillness and silence afterward, and then Keito just said

"Wow."

"You're telling me. Keito, that was...that was awesome."

"Yeah. It was nice." Keito agreed, and the wording―so sweet and polite―made Hikaru laugh, endorphins still coursing through him as he slumped against the bathroom wall.

"Where did that come from?" Hikaru couldn't help but ask, still breathing heavy, as he began to pull himself together. There was a long pause, and then Keito admitted,

"I've been practicing. Inoo, he's been teaching me. I wanted to surprise you." Hikaru let out a snort of laughter, and he couldn't help but smile. He had the best boyfriend ever. He checked the time and sighed when he realized his lunch break was nearly over.

"Keito,'I've gotta go, but when I get out of here, we're going to do some those things you said."

"Yes please." Keito agreed, the enthusiasm in his voice only serving to arouse Hikaru again.

"You are so hot. God, I love you." Hikaru declared, smiling, and he could practically hear Keito's happiness through his receiver as the other man said back

"I love you too."

The work day couldn't wrap up fast enough.


End file.
